When the Doctor crashes the big day
by GGabz
Summary: Donna and the Doctor end up in the world of Eastenders. Can they solve the Danielle and Ronnie reveal?
1. Chapter 1

'Right Donna, where next. So we've been Lost Moon of Poosh, now that was an awesome place don't you think. And to think that because of that planet we're hear today,' The doctor happily said to a very unusual Donna. She wasn't as happy as she usually is. Something was wrong, and the Doctor couldn't help but sense it, but he tried to ignore it, 'Maybe we could go back to the library, but how it was before, you can start reading all those books in the future, personally, I'm still with favourites of Shakespeare, a bit of Frankenstein, Harry Potter and C.S Lewis, but you could read all about how Michael Jackson managed to make millions after his death,' the doctor said casually, trying to make everything sound normal.

'You told me I couldn't read those, anyway, Michael Jackson's dead, never!' Donna replied, trying to act like her normal self.

'Yeaa, he died, what? A few days ago? Oh I forgot to tell you that, time travel see, gets you all time travel sick, you don't know where your coming or going,' The Doctor nudged Donna, and she produced a weak smile and punched the Doctor weakly back. 'Thanks for letting me know that Space Boy,'

'Anytime Earth Girl, but where do you want to go next?'

'I was thinking, home?' Donna replied casually, 'I want to see Gramps, I haven't seen him since everything, and you know, I need a break…' She didn't want to leave the Doctor, but she knew she needed a break, every now and then, everything got a little too much for the temp from Chiswick. The Doctor completely understood, although he was saddened by this, 'So, London it is?'

'Preferably 2009 so yes,' Donna said looking straight into the centre of the Tardis. The Doctor press a few buttons and turned a few knobs, 'Right Donna, London it is,' and with that they set the Tardis off..

* * *

As soon as the Tardis had landed, Donna was so excited to get out of the it that she almost fell out the front door. The Doctor laughed at her, and stepped out of the Tardis himself forgetting that he had left the key inside the Tardis, and so it locked itself. The Doctor swung himself around and then he had realised what he had done. Donna looked bewildered.

'Bloody locked myself out, meaning I'm going to have to stay around until I work out how to open it again,' and gave Donna a wink. She sighed, the found a paper with the date being 3rd April 2009 of the Walford Gazette. She looked confused, and then realised where she was, and gave the Doctor a slap.

'Were not in London, we're in Walford. We're in Eastenders!'

And that was when the Doctor himself looked confused, 'Eastenders?'

'The BBC1 programme, My FAVOURITE show. Oh how I love Peggy, OMG I get to meet Peggy, and I havn't watched it since Christmas, I don't know whats going on!' Donna almost shouted, forgetting that she was homesick and suddenly looking highly excited. The Doctor was still confused, 'What, we're in a parallel universe, a TV one?'

'Yes Space Boy, and look at Peggy, it looks like she marrying Archie, No Way.' Donna looked at the bide and groom getting out of the car, 'Oh no, she's married him, can't be right, no way, why would she do that?' Donna sighed, knowing something was going to happen soon, and that it was going to be bad. Everything in Walford turned out bad, right?

Do you think I should continue with this? Please review. Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

'But how, oh sexy what have you done?' The Doctor went back to stroking the TARDIS, leaving Donna watching the car that Archie and Peggy have come from. The new married couple of Walford. The couple of The Vic, yet something wasn't right. Donna realised, but there is always something fishy going on in Eastenders. She's just got to realise what has happened. Donna wanders back over to the Doctor.

'Right, I've got to remember what happens, because if I remember correctly, this is the episode just before I found you in that office,' Donna says, beckoning the Doctor to come inside with her.

'You mean, you didn't spend all that time trying to find me?' The Doctor cheekily replies, earning a slap from Donna.

'I have you know everyone is entitled to their breaks when it comes to finding people. Right, I know my Eastenders and you don't, so I take it this one is on me?' Donna winks.

'God this is sounding like Scooby Doo,' The Doctor beamed at her friend. Such banter is so nice compared to Martha and Rose, yes they were great companions, but that's what they were, companions. Donna is a friend. Admittedly Rose was something more, but it was a nice change.

'I want Scooby snacks, I've always wanted to know this… can you actually get Scooby snacks? Are they nice?' Donna playing along with the Doctor's ways, she loved the banter on the TARDIS. It was what brought her back in the first place.

'You could get them for a time in the early 2000's but they were not the best things ever. Dunno about the actual Scooby Doo universe. I never knew we could actually get inside TV programmes until today,' The Doctor looked concerned at the TARDIS; something was playing up with her. Something that was definitely unusual. Donna's eyes widened, something hadn't ever happened before. Something was more than likely up.

Danielle was in her yellow dress, unbelievably excited to see her Granddad get married. She wanted to tell her Mum everything, and then it could all be happy families. However Granddad said no, so she didn't. Granddad was married though Danielle reasoned with herself; maybe this has changed his mind? She wandered along and noticed a great big blue box, a phone box. Never been in Walford before. The curious Danielle walked slowly up to it, and pushed the door open.

'Wait you mean, you've never done this before?' Donna chuckled at the Doctor. 'Wow, this is a miracle. A whole bloody miracle,' In hysterical laughter she turned around and noticed someone at the door, 'Hello, oh my god. No way,' Donna whispered, the laughing suddenly stopped.

'Who's this?' The Doctor asked the expert of the soap going towards the shy creature.

'You're Danielle aren't you, Stacey's best friend,' Donna said staring straight towards her.

'Yes I'm Danielle, why am I always known as Stacey's best friend?' She asked.

'Danielle, could you do me a favour and let me and this man talk, theres a bit over there I'll come and talk to you there?' Donna said kindly to the young woman.

'Wait, this is bigger on the inside,' Danielle whispered, in awe of the place. This was the first chance she had managed to take a look of it. And it was according to her… beautiful.

'Much much much bigger Danielle,' The Doctor replied, the fact that Donna trusted her obviously meant she was a kind character on the soap.

Danielle giggled 'Oh yeah, I best be going, why don't you come to the wedding reception?'

'Nah, I'm not one for wedding receptions,' The Doctor said jokily, until Donna gave him the evil eye to say "yes we are going". 'Umm, I mean, why not?'

'Great, I'll save us a table!' She announced leaving the TARDIS skipping happily.

'That's Danielle, who tonight… Oh I read the spoilers and I really shouldn't have done that,' Donna whispered.

'Donna, you can talk freely now, she's gone. She seems nice doesn't she? Danielle.' When the Doctor saw the look on Donna's face he knew something was up.

'Danielle's mother lives on the square yet Danielle hasn't told her who she really is and tonight she reveals and her mother Ronnie doesn't believe her which then means Danielle gets hysterical and by the time Ronnie does believe her she get run over and dies,' Donna said all in one mouthful.

'You mean, she's gonna die tonight?'

'That's what I've just said isn't it, maybe that's why we're here. To change it!' Donna's face smiled at this point. Finally we can do something good in this world!

'But we can't change time, the key events in what happens,' The Doctor murmured.

'We've been put in a Soap, on a Soap universe as it's called. For the sake of television we have to do this!' Donna exclaimed. 'I'm going to save a character on a TV show! How cool is that?' And the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

**I had a bit of a wohoo moment and spontaneously decided to carry this on! Let me know what you think?**


End file.
